Opposites Attract
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Trish comes to the aid of an unlikely enemy, why? And what will he do in return for her? Steph's marriage has fallen apart when she finds out PaulHHH has cheated on her, she ends up finding support from Trish and a wrestler who is married himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kane & Edge were fighting, Lita(Kane's wife) was at ringside in Kane's corner, just knowing she was there helped Kane concentrate on beating Edge, but what he did not know was the betrayel that was about to happen.

Edge distracts the referree as Lita throws the briefcase in the ring, Lita in turn then gets in the face of the referee and Edge hits Kane in the skull with the briefcase, the crowd has gone silent. Soon Edge is over Kane , as the Ref calls 1-2-3, and Edge wins. Soon Lita is in the ring as she runs into Edge's arms, everyone is in disbelief, Lita screwed her own husband over, just to be with Edge.

As Lita and Edge are about to beat the crap out of Kane together, a Diva runs down the ramp the crowd has gone wild, she distracts Edge and Lita as they see her approaching. Before Edge knows it, Kane has him in a chokeslam maneuver, Lita scurries out of the ring as she sees her new boyfriend being chokeslammed. Kane just grins wickedly and evilly up at Lita as she runs away. Trish turns her back and walks away, leaving the audience and Kane all confused.

Meanwhile backstage...

Trish has arrived at her locker room when she heard a female crying in the hallway,she looked down and saw one of her best friends there sitting on the floor in the hallway.

Trish walked to Stephanie McMahon quickly.

Trish: Steph girl are you okay?

Stephanie couldn't reply she just was crying that hard so Trish helped Steph up and led her to her locker room. As Trish helped Steph sit down, she quickly went to get some hot tea that always helped her when she was upset.

Trish ran into Lita along the way, Lita tried to pull some shit on her by grabbing her hair but Trish was quicker and stronger as she tripped Lita and she fell. Trish got the hot tea and hurried back to the locker room.

Trish walked in an noticed Steph had calm down a bit, so Trish was relieved as she handed Steph the hot tea. Trish sat down beside her, and then noticed Steph wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

Steph: Paul has been cheating on me for the last few months.

Trish: Oh my god I am so sorry Steph.

Steph: Yeah, well its okay, I left him. But My Dad, he doesn't want the public to know, he loves Paul(HHH) so much, he thinks the world of him so yeah...

Trish handed Steph a tissue...

Steph: See my Dad has cheated on my Mom so I guess Vince doesn't think I should be this upset about it

Trish: I think its wrong but girl, whats going on with you?

Steph: They are tagging me up with you supposedly, I guess they are having a new belt, for a Women Tag Team, and you and I are going to win it.

Trish was excited, this was so cool..

Trish: Oh wow that would be cool if that happened...

Steph: I also found out Kane & Undertaker are going to be the Tag team champions also, and that we all 4 may be working together a lot more.

Trish: Thats fine, I mean who would expect me and Kane to work together or you and Undertaker considering the last time was with the Ministry and all that.

Steph: Thanks for being a good friend Trish, I am glad to have a friend like you

Trish: You would do the same if I was in the situation, and besides your one of the divas here I can actually trust.

Steph. Same here, except Mickie\Maria and Torrie are cool but besides that

The conversation went on for a bit until the show was over and everyone left...

Next Monday Night Raw...

As soon as the program had started Vince was out telling everyone about new title belt they were gonna have which was a female tag team champion belt. Trish & Steph would face Melina & Lita for the Title match. Whoever would win would be the Tag team champions.

Anyways, Steph & Trish were warming up in the back when Lita with Melina with Edge & came up to them.

Lita: You both are going to be losers tonight, because I and Melina are gonna beat your asses to become the 1st in History for the New Female Tag Team Champions.

Trish: Whatever Lita, But I really do think you should stop living in that dream world of yours.

Steph laughs and so does Trish...Edge grabs Trish by the wrist, and glares at her...

Edge: Your the one who distracted me last week and got choke slammed by the Big Red Retard, I promise you little girl you will pay

Steph: Oh Shut up Edge, you think your so tough...

Trish: The match is about to start so I suggest you go out with your music, unless you want to just not have the match so we are the winners, your choice.

Melina: We will be the tag team champions no one wants to see a Blonde tramp and Daddy's Princess be the tag team champions.

With that,Melina, Edge and Lita walked away, as Melina looked back she smirked at them...

Trish: They are all insane...

Steph: Yeah I know, Vince has a match made up tonight with Kane & Taker teaming up again and against Edge and a mystery partner I so want to know who that is but he won't tell me.

Trish then heard her music, and walked quickly out from the back as she walked out in front of the audience the crowd roared as they cheered her on. She waited at the top as Stephanie's music came on, and people cheered for her also.

Trish and Steph got to the ring and the fighting between Melina and Steph and Trish & Lita began, soon it was Melina & Steph one on one as Trish and Lita waited in their respective corners waiting to be tagged in.

Soon Trish was tagged in and so was Lita, Edge tried to interfere but soon Kane had appeared and Edge ran off like a little dog who was in trouble.

Soon Steph & Melina were fighting on the outside as Trish went for her stratusfaction move, she had got it, as she pinned Lita, 1-2-3 the match was over, Melina was about to attack Trish when a big flash of fire appeared as Kane's music started, out came Kane quickly he got in the ring. There stood Kane, Lita had tried to run off but Trish held onto her.

Steph entered the ring now also , Melina had run off as Edge was at the top of the ramp, he started to walk fast towards the ring, he didn't want his precious Lita to get chokeslammed.

Trish had gotten a microphone now, the audience waited in silence of what she was going to say.

Lita was now in Kane's hand and she was squirming..

Trish: Now all of you including my New tag team partner are wondering why I helped Kane last week and why this week I have given him his wife. You see me and Kane we never got along, he has chokeslammed me a few times, and gave me a tombstone once or twice but you see, Lita what you did to your husband last week was horrible, he loved you and trusted you and you turn your back on him for who, the dog named Edge.

The crowd roared in excitement, Kane was laughing evilly as usual, Lita just glared at Trish.

Trish: Sure I know I have done some horrible things in the past but not as bad as you Lita, you broke Matt's heart when you chose to be with Kane, then you chose Edge and stabbed Kane in the back last week, Lita you destroyed our friendship all by yourself, people think your this great person but underneath that good exterior is nothing but a evil bitch, and you know what, I pray to God that Kane chokeslams you, you little slut deserves it.

Edge has gotten in the ring now as he starts hitting Kane, soon Edge and Lita were able to escape the ring, but Lita just glares at Trish and Steph as they hold up their tag team championship belts proudly.

But it doesn't end there, Kane has a mic now also, Trish and Steph just looks at each other wondering whats gonna happen next.

Kane: Lita is a whore, she is the biggest whore ever, and you know what, I did say that baby was mine, it wasn't, (he laughs evilly) Lita did indeed make sure she lost the baby because she thought it was mine, but yeah it was Matt's(they show Lita backstage her face and world just crumbled she looks pissed) I thought you were this great girl thats why I wanted you Lita, but now I see your true colors. Trish, I was stunned when it was you, who came out to help me, all my life I didn't have many females because of my looks and I sure as hell never had any help me except Tori, Chyna and Lita but they all ended up betraying me. But thank you Trish, may this start a new friendship.

He throws the mic down as he raises his arms and throws them down as the fire blazes quickly as his music starts up. Trish and Steph have walked to the back now.

Now its Kane & Undertakers match against Edge & Mystery Partner this is the for the Tag team Titles for the Males whoever wins will be the New Tag Team Champions. Steph and Lita are talking backstage, they are suddenly attacked by Edge & Lita.

Edge & Lita's music has come on they are down at the ring now, waiting for the mystery partner, soon everyone is surprised when they hear none other then... The Game's music. Out comes Triple H, there are a lot of cheers for The Game, as they are all happy to see him team up with Edge, as he gets in the ring he and Edge start talking, as they await their arrival of their opponents.

Soon the match has started, Lita tries to help and she ends up making Taker & Kane both fall and Edge & HHH gets the advantage most of the time, soon HHH has gotten the Sledgehammer all thanks to Lita of course. But the crowd goes wild when Steph and Trish run down the ramp Lita sees this and she tries to take out both of the females but she can only handle Trish as Steph gets in the ring and grabs the sledge hammer from HHH, he realizes who it is and is about to hit Steph with it when Undertaker chokeslams HHH, and Steph gets out of the ring quickly, soon Trish has pushed Lita into the ring, as Kane then Tombstones Lita, as Steph and Trish cheer on Taker & Kane. Edge tries to spear Taker but gets a boot in his face as he lays there not moving, Kane goes in for the pin and he gets it.

HHH and Edge help Lita out of the ring as they glare at the New Tag Team Champions, Taker & Kane hold up their titles proudly, as Trish and Steph get in the ring, and hold up theres. Soon both of the Tag Teams are holding up each others arms and proudly showing off their titles.

Steph has grabbed the microphone, and she is smiling...

Steph: Oops HHH and Edge and Lita I forgot to mention this or maybe my Daddy forgot to mention this to you, but we are teaming up with Undertaker and Kane, so we are now unstopabble, oh don't look at me like that HHH, your a fucking cheater, and so are your and Lita, Edge, thats what you all have in common.

Trish: Lita you are getting everything you deserve, and maybe even more, and Edge, your a loser to screw Kane, because you know what... Kane is more of a man then you. Lita you don't know what your giving up.

Then after she said that Lita looked confused but not for long as Trish grabbed Kane's head and pulled it towards her and then she gave him a long and passionate kiss, stunning everyone in the building.

After the kiss was over, Trish looked up as Lita looked very mad, Edge held onto her but also was wondering why Lita was so mad, and then Steph did the same with Undertaker, and actually surprised Taker himself, as soon as they looked at HHH, his face was red, he looked like he was about to explode, and thats how Raw ended... with everyone glaring at each other...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Mark Calloway(aka Undertaker\Deadman\Badass) is the Badass in this story, so his hair is short and he rides his motorcycle out to the ring don't get me wrong I love the Undertaker as the Ministry Undertaker but in this story he is the badass. I do not own anyone in this story...**

**Chapter 2**

Trish woke up to someone shaking her. She lifted her head and saw Steph , as Trish rubbed her eyes, she wondered what Steph wanted so early in the morning.

Steph: Trish wake up!

Trish: Whats wrong?

Steph: Don't you remember?

Trish: Remember what?

Steph: Girl get up(Steph pulled Trish's hand so Trish sat up.)

Trish rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at the clock it was 8 am in the morning, she looked at Steph like she had another head.

Steph: Don't tell me you forgot that Glenn & Mark wanted to spend a day with us, to get to know each other better since we will be working together for a while.

Thats when it hit Trish, and she smacked her head lightly, as a small grin appeared on her face.

Trish: I must be so tired that I totally forgot that, they will be here around 9 am right?

Steph: Yes, I already showered and just am trying to decide what to wear, but I figured I wake you up now so you have at least a hour to get ready.

Trish: Thanks Steph, I completely did forget, thanks for waking me up.

Steph: No problem. I am nervous, I mean I hung out with Mark for a long time, since he and Paul were good friends but we never hung out alone together you know.

Trish: I know, I never ever worked with Glenn unless he was choke slamming me or something but it wasn't like we knew each other personally.

Trish: Okay I better stop talking and start getting ready.

The friends laugh, as Trish goes to the shower in their bathroom and takes a nice hot shower.

45 minutes later, Trish & Steph are dressed nicely and ready to go. Both women have decided on wearing some faded but comfy jeans with a tank top to go with the jeans, Trish is wearing a light pink color and Steph is wearing is a light blue color. They decided on wearing comfy sandals to finish their outfit, and they also have decided to keep their hair down.

Trish: I'm nervous

Steph: Aww don't be, Mark is very nice and so is Glenn, despite their characters on tv

Trish: I know they are but yeah you know when I first arrived in the WWE, I was always scared of Undertaker and Kane

They laugh as they grab their purses and head out of the hotel room they were staying at.

Steph: I guess to tell you the truth I felt the same way when I first met them but once I met them I was fine they are perfect gentlemen. But just so you know they both use a motorcycle for transportation.

Trish: Oh I love riding those, so I don't mind.

Steph: Me Neither, Paul was always scared of them.

Trish: What a wimp.

Someone cleared their throat and Steph and Trish looked up there was Paul(HHH) standing, with Randy Orton right beside him.

Randy: Where are the 2 most beautiful divas in the WWE going?

Trish: Awww Randy thanks for the compliment, we sorta have dates

Paul: Oh Steph, are you already whoring yourself out already since we separated?

Steph: No I haven't whored myself out yet, besides, you shouldn't talk , I already know you fucked Candace Michelle, and I have a reliable source who has told me that.

Paul: Well its a lie.

Steph: They have proof, come on Trish lets go

Paul and Randy stand in front of the women, but soon they move as Mark & Glenn come down the hall...

Glenn: Trish and Steph you ready to go?

Paul and Randy stared at Mark & Glenn then back to Steph & Trish.

Trish: Yes these guys were just done right?

Paul: Yeah thats right, Mark man its good to see you.

Mark: Paul , its good to see you to, but right now we must be going.

Randy: Whoring yourselfs out to Kane & Undertaker since your working with them?

Trish bitch slaps Randy, and Steph just glares at her soon to be Ex-Husband.

Glenn: Randy, thats uncalled for.

Steph: Lets just go please, the sight of those 2 , are making me sick.

Trish: I agree with Steph, lets go before these 2 jackasses ruin our day.

Glenn: Randy I know your young but you need to have respect for women and Paul you know better.

Mark: Steph, did you tell Trish that me and Glenn ride motorcycles?

Steph: Yeah, and Trish loves them, so there is no problem.

Glenn: My kind of girl

Trish giggles as she smiles at Glenn, and Mark smiles at the little flirting between Glenn & Trish.

Mark: Lets go.

They all walk away, as Paul glares at them from behind.

Randy: Man, now I have to wait till Trish is over that, before I can ask her out?

Paul: Glenn is a good guy but his looks...

Randy: Thats what I'm saying, here I am gorgeous and all but Trish won't give me the time of day.

Paul's face lights up as Melina & Candace Michelle rounds the corner, he nudges Randy, and soon Randy is smiling also as they head into Candace's room to have a little fun.

Outside

Trish got on Glenn's bike, as Glenn then got on, he felt Trish's small hands wrapped around him tightly, he liked that feeling and in his mind he was estatic he was working with the lovely Miss Stratus, she was one of the gorgeous divas in the WWE besides Steph.

For some reason Trish liked having her arms wrapped around Glenn, it felt so safe and so right if that made sense, she smiled as Glenn started his motorcycle.

Meanwhile,

Steph got on Mark's bike, as he settled down in the seat he smelled Steph's perfume , it smelled so sweet and innocent, he smiled, thats how Steph was all her life in her Father's eyes, Innocent. But anyways Stephanie was a very beautiful and sophiscated lady, he never thought about it but he was attracted to her.

Steph noticed a small grin appearing on Mark's face and she smiled also, as her arms went around his stomach very slowly and carefully, she felt Mark shudder when she had done that , she always did seem to have a tiny crush on Mark Calloway, she just never realized it till now.

Soon they were off for a nice hike in the mountains near by it was a Wildlife Park where anyone could take hikes\walks, it would be a relaxing day for all of them and they would all get to know each other better .

1 hour later...

They have arrived at the trail, and picnic area, it was a very peaceful setting and hardly no one was there, so they would get some relaxation time and away from all the fans for a little bit, everyone always recognized wrestlers wherever they were at so getting away in the mountains was a good idea.

Trish got off the bike and stretched her tank top slid up a little exposing her beautifully tanned stomach and Glenn had noticed that and he quickly looked away and grinned.

Glenn's mind... Damn she is so hot...

Stephanie was also off the bike and also stretching.

Trish: Its so beautiful here.

Steph: Oh my god look

Steph made everyone jump with her outburst as they noticed a Doe and her baby fawns right beside her, both of the women awwed which made Glenn & Mark laugh.

Trish: Girl don't scare me like that.

Steph: Why not? You do it to me all the time.

Trish: True

Trish then start squealing which that made Steph jump but the guys weren't scared this time, Steph looked in the direction where Trish was squealing at , and then a smile came to her face, there was John Cena with his girlfriend Maria who was also Trish & Steph's best friend.

Maria: Hey guys, it looks like me and John weren't the only ones with this idea

Mark: Yeah we figured coming up here we get more privacy and we could enjoy the great outdoors.

John: Well we were planning on having a cookout and all that would you guys want to join us?

Everyone looked at each other, and they all shrugged their shoulders.

Trish: I think its a good idea, I think it be good if we all got to know each other better.

Glenn: I agree with Trish.

Mark: Sounds good to me, if the food is free of course.

Maria: Of course silly, do you think we'd charge our friends?

Steph: Ya never know about John

They all laugh, John pretends to be offended.. but then a smile quickly lights up his face...

John: I remember when I first started here, how a certain Daughter of the McMahon's let me smack her ass...

Steph started laughing and the rest of them did too, they all remembered that very well.

Glenn: Lets go find a picnic spot , somewhere not in the open.

Trish: Why, your not planning on killing in Jacob Goodnight style are you?

Mark: Well if Glenn Tried that, I would be tying him to a tree so fast...

The gang laughed...

Steph: To be honest, Glenn you scared me to death in the movie, Kane was so good at being that part in the movie, so now when I see you as Kane in the ring I think of Jacob.

Glenn: It was fun playing a really bad guy not saying I don't now but I never pretended to kill anyone before the movie so it was really neat.

Steph: Except when you tombstone Paul Bearer into a sewer with Austin's help.

Mark: Yeah and I was sent off to a Mental Institution.

Maria: Man I missed all the fun moments.

Trish: Don't forget I loved John's movie also, you were so hot in that movie John.

Maria playfully slaps Trish.

Maria: Thats my baby your talking about you can't call him hot.

Mark: Man Kelly Carlson is one hot chick, I bet you liked the scenes with her didn't you John?

Maria was pouting , that always made John's heart melt.

John: Awww baby, Kelly is pretty but your beautiful

Maria: Awww thanks John.

Steph: Ooh there is a good spot and there is a pond right near by.

Mark: Good eye Steph(he winked at her)

Steph winked back at Mark, as the rest of them laughed about a cute joke Maria made.

The guys started the fire and got the hamburgers and hot dogs out and onto the metal separating the food that it wouldn't fall right into the fire.

Meanwhile the Girls were talking quietly away from the guys...

Steph: Oh My God guys, I think I am falling for Mark, this is not good

Trish: I know what you mean, I am so attracted to Glenn I mean yeah...

Maria: Why don't you just tell them?

Steph: We can't

Maria: Why not?

Trish: Because they are married...

Maria: Oh my, I didn't know, I'm sorry...

Mark: Hey Chica's get your cute asses over here

The women giggled as they made their way to the guys and sat down...

2 hours later, they all have finished eating and just started talking about everything, even personal stuff.

Trish: I've been trying to find love with the Wrestling career but its hard, I mean Ron was my best guy friend for many years we always thought we'd be married and have kids but he told me if I chose him no more WWE, and this is my dream, I understand that he wants me to be with home for good but I can't give up this dream you know.

Glenn: Trish you shouldn't give up your career for a man, he should understand and be supportive I mean, well you know...

Trish: Glenn exactly, I am glad we have that in common.

Steph: As you all know I am going through a painful divorce, Paul the love of my life , the Father of my daughter Aurora has been cheating on me, with several WWE divas and who knows who else, and on top of that My Father has no support for me , he idolizes Paul and its very disturbing, my Mom gives me alot of support and so do all my friends.

They all smile as Mark gently squeezes Steph's hand making her smile at him as she smiles back.

Maria: You guys will be the first to know, and well me and John are engaged.

Trish & Steph start screaming with joy, and soon Maria is joining in with the excitement while the guys are all holding their ears.

Trish: That is perfect, you both are so perfect for each other, so happy for you both.

Steph: Now who is the Maid of Honor??

Maria looks torn but Steph & Trish start smiling as they hug her again...

Trish: It doesn't matter who you choose as long as I can be a bridesmaid.

Steph: Actually Maria, you should choose Trish you knew her longer and besides I will be content with being a bridesmaid.

Maria: Then its settled Trish you'll be my MOH and Steph you will the Top Bridesmaid.

John: Mark & Glenn will you be ushers?

Mark: Yeah, sure why not.

Glenn: Of course

Mark: Well you all know I am separated from Sara thats why the tattoo is gone, well obviously you wanna know why? But we aren't going to be separated any longer, we are getting a divorce, there is no way I can trust that slut any longer, she has been cheating on me ever since I asked her to wait a few years till I was ready to leave WWE, but she was mad so yeah she cheated, it hurts but what can you do?

Steph: Oh Mark I am so sorry, I thought...

Mark: Steph its cool, sweetheart we can be there for each other since now your going through the same thing

Steph: I'd like that.

Steph hugged the Badass, as he smiled as he smelled her hair it smelled great.

Glenn: Well I an my Wife aren't married anymore we also finalized are divorce a while ago but it wasn't because of cheating or whatever we just fell out of love, we are still friends but thats it.

Trish: I'm sorry Glenn , but you deserve a woman who will truly appreciate and love you

Glenn smiles at Trish, as everyone could see the flirting it was so apparent to everyone.

Trish: I know what will make you smile, well maybe all of you except the women, remember your pretend marriage to Lita on tv? I came out in my white Lingerie, Oh My God do you all know how nervous it was of me to walk in that in front of everyone, I acted like I was cool but yeah, I think I looked more like the bride then Amy did she was in black and I was in white.

John: Maria babe I love you forgive me for what I am about to say, but Trish, you were so fuckin hot then.

Mark: You were definitely hot Trish

Steph: Like Sable's quote goes, is very true for Trish, This is for the women who want to be me, and the men who come to see me!

Trish laughs. Glenn just smiles at Trish, he gets tense and thinks that why would a woman so beautiful like Trish ever fall for a guy like him, he knows he is no John Cena or Randy Orton or anything like that and he just gets depressed thinking about that.

Trish: Sad to say Glenn here has given me a few choke slams already.

Glenn: Well its not the storyline I cared for, I really thought it was unfair for them to hook Lita up with Kane just for her to stab him in the back, its like every storyline I have done with a woman it turns out like that, Tori was the 1st woman I worked with and then Chyna.

Trish: Awww I won't be as mean and nasty as those other women were Glenn

She smiles at Glenn and he smiles back, Trish leans into him a little more, and Glenn is taken back but it also makes him desire her more.

As they all sit and chat for the rest of the day, telling about old times Wrestling or outside of wrestling or whatever, that day seemed to bond the six of them for a long time.

STAY TUNED FOR MORE!!!!!


End file.
